Mausefell
|Todesgrund=Getötet von einem Krieger der Finsternis |Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Kriegerin: Älteste: |namenl=Mausejunges (Mousekit) Mausefell (Mousefur) Mausefell (Mousefur) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Bruder: |Familiem=Einauge Kurzschweif Sturmwind |Schüler=Dornenkralle, Spinnenbein |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Feuersterns Mission, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish |verstorben=Die letzte Hoffnung, Bramblestar's Storm, The Ultimate Guide, Dovewing's Silence}} Mausefell (Original: Mousefur) ist eine dünne, alte, drahtige, kompakte, kleine, schwarzbraune Kätzin mit einem dünnen Schweif, weichem, dichtem, ungeputzem Fell, einem ergrauten Kopf und Augen, die die Farbe von sonnenbeschienenem Eis haben. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Mausefell wird kaum erwähnt, scheint aber noch nicht wirklich lange eine Kriegerin zu sein, da sie noch recht schwach wirkt und nicht so stark wie die älteren Krieger ist. Im Prolog ist sie im Kampf zwischen DonnerClan und FlussClan anwesend. Sie wird von einem FlussClan-Krieger zu Boden geworfen und schwer verletzt, doch Tigerkralle jagt die Katze davon. Mausefell flieht daraufhin. Nach dem Kampf erkundigt sich Blaustern bei Tüpfelblatt nach dem Befinden der schwarzbraunen Kätzin und die Heilerin meint, dass ihre Wunden zwar tief seien, sie jedoch heilen würden, weil Mausefell jung und stark sei. :Außerdem ist sie Teil der Patrouille, die Frostfells Junge rettet und Braunstern vertreibt. Danach hilft sie zu beweisen, dass Gelbzahn unschuldig ist, indem sie nachsieht, welche Farbe das Fell zwischen Tüpfelblatts Krallen hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es nicht das dunkelgraue Fell der Gefangenen des DonnerClans ist. Feuer und Eis :Als Feuerherz Wolkenjunge in den Clan bringt, ist Mausefell absolut dagegen, ihn aufzunehmen, da sie nicht noch ein Hauskätzchen im Clan möchte. Später beruhigt sie sich wieder und geht mit Feuerherz, Sandpfote und Weißpelz auf Patrouille. Sie finden Kaninchenknochen, an denen der Geruch des SchattenClans hängt. Sie riecht als erstes die SchattenClan-Katzen, die sich später als Braunstern und seine Anhänger herausstellen. Der WindClan wird dann vom Schatten- und FlussClan attackiert. Sie wird von Tigerkralle ausgewählt mitzukämpfen. Im Kampf sieht man sie zusammen mit Weißpelz Leopardenfell bekämpfen. Geheimnis des Waldes :Mausefell bekommt einen Schüler: Dornenpfote. Zusammen mit Weißpelz und Dornenpfotes Schwester Maispfote zeigt sie ihm das Territorium. Mit Sturmwind und ihrem Schüler geht sie auch jagen. :Sie darf zur zweiten Großen Versammlung des Buches mit. Der SchattenClan und der WindClan greifen den DonnerClan an, weil sie den Verräter Braunschweif beherbergen. Sie kämpft vor allem gegen Hellpelz. Sie leckt ihrer Freundin Glanzfell übers Ohr, als sie von den ungeborenen Jungen ihrer Freundin erfährt, und dass sie bald in die Kinderstube umziehen wird. Als die Streuner angreifen, bekämpft sie einen riesigen, getigerten Kater (wahrscheinlich Schiefzahn). Nachdem Tigerkralle versucht, Blaustern umzubringen, fragt sie, wie er davon ausgehen könne, Unterstützung zu bekommen, wenn er ihre Anführerin getötet habe. Vor dem Sturm :Sie geht mit Langschweif und Dornenpfote auf eine Grenzpatrouille. Sie nervt Leopardenfell auf einer Großen Versammlung, indem sie fragt, wie es Nebelfuß' Jungen gehe, welche Feuerherz und Graustreif gerettet haben. Sie ist neugierig und möchte wissen, was mit den SchattenClan-Katzen los sei, da sie sehr krank aussehen würden. Sie, ihr Schüler Dornenpfote und Sturmwind werden von Tigerkralle und einer Gruppe Streuner attackiert. Sturmwind stirbt dabei und Dornenpfotes Pfote wird verletzt. Sie wird nur leicht verletzt und führt Feuerherz und eine Patrouille zu dem Ort, an dem sie angegriffen wurden. Gefährliche Spuren :Sie geht mit Borkenpelz, dessen Schüler Aschenpfote und Feuerherz' Schüler Wolkenpfote am Tag nach Tigersterns Bekanntmachung als Anführer des SchattenClans auf Morgenpatrouille. :Als Feuerherz versucht, einen Kampf mit dem WindClan zu verhindern, unterstützt sie ihn, nachdem Weißpelz sagt, es sei nicht richtig, den WindClan anzugreifen, obwohl sie sich erst heftig dagegen ausspricht, da es dem Gesetz der Krieger widerspricht. :Am Ende des Buches ist sie Teil der “Kette”, die die Hundemeute zur Schlucht führen soll. Sie läuft zwischen Sandsturm und Graustreif, doch als sie vor der Meute wegrennt, um sie zu Graustreif zu locken, reißt sie sich eine Kralle ab. Später wird ihre Verletzung von Rußpelz behandelt. Stunde der Finsternis :Als Blausterns Geheimnis über Nebelfuß und Steinfell bekannt wird, weiß sie nicht, ob Feuerherz lügt oder nicht. :Später geht sie mit Feuerstern und ihrem Schüler Dornenpfote auf Patrouille, um seine Krieger-Fähigkeiten zu testen. Mausefell hat keinen Zweifel an ihm, da seine Ernennung schon überfällig ist. :Sie kämpft als Teil des LöwenClans gegen den BlutClan. Während des Kampfes ist sie an Farnpelz' Seite und hat tiefe Krallenspuren auf der Flanke. Sie kämpft mutig bis zum Ende des Kampfes. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Sie ist die Mentorin von Spinnenpfote und die älteste Kriegerin. Mondschein :Sie wird am Anfang kurz erwähnt, als sie von einer Morgenpatroullie zurückkehrt. :Außerdem beschwert sie sich darüber, dass Feuerstern ihnen nicht früher von den Zweibeinern erzählt hat. Morgenröte :Sie reist mit den anderen Katzen zum See-Territorium. Sternenglanz :Zusammen mit den anderen kommt sie am See-Territorium an. Später, als Mottenflügel den Vorschlag macht, die Insel als Treffpunkt für die Große Versammlung zu benutzen, macht Mausefell deutlich, dass sie nicht zu jeder Großen Versammlung schwimme. Als Brombeerkralle die DonnerClan-Katzen zur Abreise ins neue Territorium zusammensucht, findet er sie bei Bleifuß und schickt sie zum Versammlungsort. :Auf dem Weg müssen die Katzen den Bach überqueren, doch Mausefell weigert sich. Erst als Eichhornschweif ihr ein schönes warmes Nest verspricht, überquert sie den Bach. Später, als der Clan im neuen Lager angekommen ist, beschwert sie sich über die ungeschützte Lage und darüber, dass es kein warmes Moosnest gebe, wie Eichhornschweif es ihr versprochen hatte. Mausefell plagen später Magenkrämpfe, die von dem verdorbenen Wasser herrühren, das Mottenflügel verteilt hat. Rußpelz und Blattpfote können ihr aber schnell helfen, sodass sie bald wieder gesund ist. Nach Spinnenpfotes Kriegerzeremonie, der ihr Schüler gewesen ist, geht sie in den Ruhestand. Später setzt sie sich für Weißpfote ein, weil diese alle Schülerpflichten ganz allein macht und sagt, dass sie sich die Pfoten wund arbeite. Dämmerung :Beim Angriff der Dachse hat sie den Einfall, mit Langschweif und Goldblüte in Feuersterns Bau zu gehen, da Langschweif das Lager nicht über den von Eichhornschweif vorgeschlagenen Weg verlassen kann, weil er blind ist. :Nach dem Kampf kommen sie wieder von der Hochnase hinunter und berichten stolz, dass sie einen Dachs verjagt hätten, der die vermeintlich wehrlosen Katzen angegriffen habe. Sonnenuntergang :Sie bringt gemeinsam mit den anderen Ältesten und Regenpelz die beim Dachsangriff gefallenen Katzen weg. :Später beruft sie eine Clanversammlung ein, da sie dagegen ist, dass Sturmpelz und Bach im DonnerClan bleiben. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Feuerstern nicht so viele "Fremdlinge" in den Clan aufnehmen solle, zuerst Minka und nun die beiden Stammeskatzen. Borkenpelz und einige andere Clan-Kameraden stimmen ihr zu und Feuerstern hört sie bereitwillig an, kann mit ihr aber nicht übereinstimmen und löst die Versammlung schließlich auf, nachdem er mit Mausefell diskutiert hat. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie hat Grünen Husten. Häherpfote macht sich Sorgen um sie, da er Langschweifs Warnungen nicht für wichtig erachtet hat. Da es dann nur wenig Katzenminze gibt, kümmert sich Häherpfote sehr gut um Mausefell. Fluss der Finsternis :Sie ist dabei, als Blattsee Langschweifs entzündeten Zeckenbiss behandelt und sagt, dass es gut tue, die Blattfrische wieder mitzuerleben. Verbannt :Nachdem Feuerstern den Clan zu einem Clan-Treffen berufen hat, bemerkt Häherpfote Mausefell und Langschweif, wie sie sich aus dem Ältestenbau begeben. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Während dem Kampf gegen den WindClan fliehen sie und Langschweif zusammen mit den Jungen in den Anführerbau. :Später ist sie oft mit den Jungen zusammen. Lange Schatten :Häherpfote entfernt ihr eine Zecke, bei welcher sie meint, sie sei so groß wie eine Brombeere. Als Langschweif an Grünem Husten erkrankt, will sie mit ins verlassene Zweibeinernest. Sie sagt, sie wäre nur eine Älteste und der Clan bräuchte sie nicht mehr. Schlussendlich bleibt sie im Lager. Sonnenaufgang :Häherfeder fragt sie über die Geburt von seinen Geschwistern und ihm aus, um zu wissen, wer seine wahre Mutter ist. Mausefell sagt, dass Blattsee bei Eichhornschweif gewesen sei, als diese mit den Jungen in den Felskessel gekommen sei, und dass diese sich ganz rührend um die drei gekümmert habe. Außerdem meint Mausefell, dass Blattsee ihr bei einer Kräutermischung versehentlich ein falsches Kraut beigemischt habe, aber sie wisse nicht, welches es sei. Häherfeder bringt ihr andauernd Kräuter, um herauszufinden, welches Kraut es war. Sie erkennt es letztendlich nur, weil Häherfeder bei einem Besuch noch Kräuterstaub im Fell hat, welcher genauso riecht wie das unbekannte Kraut. Nachdem Häherfeder Kleinwolke beim Treffen am Mondsee danach gefragt hat, weiß er so, dass es Petersilie ist, welches man zur Unterbindung des Milchflusses bei Königinnen mit verstorbenen Jungen braucht. So weiß Häherfeder, dass Blattsee seine wahre Mutter ist. :Später im Buch freundet sich Mausefell mit Charly an, sie redet mit ihm häufig über die jüngeren Katzen und darüber, dass früher alles besser gewesen sei. :Sie sonnen sich häufig auf den Sonnensteinen. Einmal stören sie dabei eine Schlange, die aus dem Felsenkessel kriecht und Honigfarn tötet. Als Feuerstern das dem Clan erklärt, ist sie entsetzt und meint, dass es lieber sie hätte treffen sollen als diese junge Katze. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Sie schläft im Ältestenbau, als Häherfeder den Ältesten Kräuter bringt. Langschweif gibt ihr während der großen Trockenheit seinen Anteil an Wasser. Sie ist sehr aufgebracht, als sie erfährt, dass der FlussClan den See für sich beansprucht. Sie wird ausversehen von Efeusee mit einem kleinen Stein getroffen, jedoch verletzt sie sich dabei nicht. Fernes Echo :Wurzelpfote hat zusammen mit ihren Geschwistern ihre Prüfung zum Krieger bestanden. Doch bevor sie ernannt worden ist, hört Taubenpfote, dass ein Baum stürzen würde, jedoch nicht, welcher. Das Lager wird evakuiert, doch Mausefell hat eine Maus gesehen, die noch immer auf der Lichtung liegt. Sie meint, dass Beute nicht verschwendet werden dürfte, und will sie holen, doch Langschweif meint, er ist schneller als sie. Wurzelpfote folgt ihm und will ihn zurückbringen, kurz darauf schlägt der Baum auf die beiden auf. Langschweif wird tot geborgen, doch Wurzelpfote ist am Leben – allerdings querschnittsgelähmt. Mausefell macht sich lange Zeit Vorwürfe, dass sie für Langschweifs Tod und für Wurzellichts Verletzung verantwortlich ist. Stimmen der Nacht :Sie wird erwähnt, als einige Krieger den Ältestenbau reparieren. Später beschwert sie sich, dass das Wasser durch das Dach tropft. Charly sagt, dass Krieger den Schaden bald beheben würden. Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :In dem Kampf gegen die Krieger des Waldes der Finsternis erscheint ihr Langschweif. Kurz darauf wird sie allerdings von einem feindlichen Krieger getötet und Langschweif rächt dies. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Sie geht auf eine Jagdpatrouille, nachdem Langschweifs Augen von einem Kaninchen zerkratzt werden. Sie ist auch Mitglied der Grenzpatrouille, die Wulle ertappt, wie er auf Clanterritorium herumstreift. Sie ist dagegen, dass Feuerstern und Sandsturm den Wald verlassen. Drei Monde nach Feuersterns Rückkehr von der Reise ist er mit Mausefell und Brombeerkralle auf Patrouille und sagt, dass er sie beide auf die Große Versammlung mitnehmen will. Blausterns Prophezeiung :Sie ist die Tochter von Einauge und Kurzschweif. Sie und ihr Bruder Sturmwind sind etwa so alt wie Blaupelz' Junge. Rennjunges versucht die Jungen von Blaupelz zu sehen, doch Mausejunges ist zu müde, um auf ihre neuen Baukameraden zu warten. Ungefähr einen halben Mond später bewerfen sie und ihr Bruder die Jungen von Blaupelz mit Schnee, Steinen und Dreck und als Nebeljunges, Steinjunges und Moosjunges sich beschweren, versuchen sie so unschuldig zu schauen, wie es nur geht. Tigerclaw's Fury :''Folgt ''Leafpool's Wish :''Folgt ''Dovewing's Silence :''Folgt}} Sonstiges *In den englischen Versionen ist sie dunkelbraun statt schwarzbraunEnglische Originalversion: In die Wildnis, In die Wildnis und zudem auch getigert. *In Vor dem Sturm und Morgenröte wird sie als dunkelbraun beschrieben. *In Lange Schatten wird sie einmal als rauchbraun beschrieben. Familie *Mutter: Einauge *Vater: Kurzschweif *Bruder: Sturmwind Character Art Mausefell (K).byTini.png|Kriegerin Mausefell (K)alt.byTini.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (Originalaussehen) Zitate Zeremonien Ältestenzeremonie Kriegerzeremonie :'Feuerstern:' ''Bevor wir zu unseren Pflichten zurückkehren, habe ich noch eine Zeremonie abzuhalten. Mausefell und ich haben miteinander gesprochen und sie hat sich entschieden. Mausefell, bist du immer noch sicher, dass es das ist, was du dir wünschst? Mausefell, ist es dein Wunsch, dich zu den Ältesten zu begeben? :Mausefell: Ja, das will ich. :Feuerstern: Dein Clan ehrt dich für alle Dienste, die du uns erwiesen hast. Ich rufe den SternenClan an, dass er dir viele Blattwechsel Ruhe gewähren möge. :Mausefell: Allzu viel Ruhe werde ich nicht brauchen, Feuerstern. Ich will auch weiterhin dafür sorgen, dass meine Krallen scharf bleiben, und falls es Ärger geben sollte, bin ich bereit. :Alle DonnerClan-Mitglieder: Mausefell! Mausefell! Quellen en:Mousefures:Musarañaru:Кисточкаfr:Poil de Sourisnl:Muisbontcs:Myškafi:Hiiriturkki Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats